


He Is My Son

by MysticalCreative



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt William, Olicity Fluff, Oliver and Felicity are William's parents, Protective Family, Protective Felicity, Protective Oliver, Team Arrow assemble, Team Arrow protects William, olicity family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalCreative/pseuds/MysticalCreative
Summary: Black Siren kidnaps William, Oliver and Felicity recruit John, Curtis and Dinah for help. Can they save William in time?





	He Is My Son

-x-x-x-x-

“What do you want from me?” William asked, he wasn't afraid, no he couldn't show any fear, he wanted to be brave just like his father and his mother. But that didn't stop a swarm of butterflies flying in the pit of his stomach as he stared at Ricardo Diaz and Black Siren. He had thought Laurel turned good, that's what his dad said too him anyways. But she was there, standing next to Ricardo with a smirk on her face. 

“You're smart aren't you William?, I'm sure you can figure this out. You did win second place at the science fair after all.” William's eyes widened as he tried desperately too get out of the tight ropes that were around his wrists. 

“If you tell me, what I want too know. I'll make sure that your fate is a little less painful hm?” Diaz walked up closer too William, William could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Why did you do this?, Why did you betray my dad?” William asked Laurel, he could feel a quiver in his voice, he tried so desperately too stop the tears from forming in his eyes. 

Laurel felt guilty for a moment, watching as William tried so hard too not cry, she knew that William was strong, she silently hoped that William was strong enough just until Oliver showed up. 

-x-x-x-x-

“My son is missing John! Can we put our damn differences aside for once and just look for William? He's probably scared, he could be hurt, he could be..” Felicity stopped Oliver there, she placed her hand on Oliver's chest gently. 

“No, don't you even say those words Oliver, William is still alive. We will find him. All of us will find him.” Oliver pressed his forehead against Felicity's, he let out a shaky breath and nodded at her words. 

John frowned at the sight, he ran his hand over his face. “I'm sorry, Felicity is right Oliver, William is still alive, we will find him.” John turned too face Curtis and Dinah who both nodded at John's words. The two cared for William just as much as they did with Zoe. 

“The tracker found him.” Felicity said as the sound of the beep came from the tablet, she moved away from Oliver and let out a breath of relief, she was going to hurt whoever took William. She made a promise too that. 

“He's in an abandoned ware house across the city. It's full of police that are getting paid by Diaz.” Oliver gritted his teeth, so it was Diaz, he was going to kill that bastard if it was the last thing he ever did. 

“Suit up.” Oliver growled as he went to go suit up, he was determined to get his son back not matter what costs.   
-x-x-x-x-

“Diaz!” Oliver shouted as he walked into the room that William was being held captive, John, Curtis and Dinah shortly followed after they had taken down the police. 

William looked up from his spot, he let out a whimper as he tried to escape Black Siren's hold. “You have a smart kid Oliver, very smart, I wonder if he gets that from you or if he gets his smarts from his mother who you let die at Lian Yu.” 

“Don't listen too him dad, he's trying to play mind tricks.” William let out a squeak as he was shoved down to his knees. 

“Let him go!” Oliver shouted wanting nothing more than too hold William in his arms and protect him from the cruel world that he had brought him into. 

“I thought you were on the good side Laurel.” Dinah growled out as she took a step closer, she watched as Laurel kept her grip on William's shoulder. 

“Well that's were you are wrong.” Black Siren chuckled “Let my son go and we can settle this without him getting hurt.” 

“We could, but it's so much fun watching you squirm Oliver.” Diaz smirked he nodded over towards Laurel who pushed William down to the floor, she pressed her heel against his back which made him scream. 

“Now John!.”Felicity shouted into their earpieces, John gave a signal as Oliver rushed over too William while a group of A.R.G.U.S swat team came swarming into the room. 

“William?, William are you alright?” Oliver asked as he knelt down, he lifted up his son gently, he noticed that his face was a little pale but nothing that couldn't be fixed. 

William sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, Oliver buried his face into his sons hair keeping him close. 

“I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.” Oliver whispered, he looked up noticing that Lyla and John along with Curtis and Dinah standing around him. 

“Thank you Lyla..I don't know how I can repay you.” Lyla shook her head a smile formed on her lips. 

“As long as William is okay, you don't owe me anything Oliver.” Oliver nodded and moved too stand up, he held William close not risking pulling away from him yet. 

-x-x-x-x-

“I tried to be strong.. like you.. but I couldn't, I'm sorry dad.” William sniffled quietly as he rubbed his eyes, Felicity frowned she shook her head and moved to run her fingers through William's hair. 

“You were the bravest out of all of us today William, I couldn't be more proud of you.” Oliver whispered, he looked at Felicity. Felicity smiled some, she had been so scared, that she would have lost William, she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she did. 

“Really?” William whimpered a little he looked up at his parents as Felicity covered him with his blanket. 

“Of course William. You were the hero today.” Oliver leaned down and kissed his sons forehead. 

“Your father is right, we're so proud of you.” Felicity said as she kissed his cheek which made William smile. 

“I love you guys.” Oliver felt a sense of pride swarming in his chest, Felicity felt tears prickling in the back of her eyes. “We love you too son, you should sleep, you had a long day.” Oliver whispered before moving out of the room leaving the door open slightly. 

“I never want to go through that again..” Felicity said as she moved too wrap her arms around Oliver once they were in the living room. 

“I'll make sure he doesn't..I promise.” Oliver murmured he kissed Felicity's forehead as they stood in the middle of the room, Oliver vowed that he wouldn't let anything like this ever happen to William again. 

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
